


Cingulomania

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A LOT OF CUTENESS, Cingulomania, Fluff, Harry just wants lots of hugs, M/M, mainly Harry being a loser, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Cingulomania: A strong to desire to hold a person in your arms.Because one hug isn't enough for Harry and he begins to crave more and more.





	1. Chapter One

It was a fairly normal day for Harry, training and recovery with the other Spurs lads for a couple hours and then going home, which was when he found himself lost in his own thoughts. Although he wasn't the greatest of cooks Harry enjoyed making himself meals from scratch finding it very rewarding. He usually kept meals fairly easy, just to ensure he would produce something actually edible, so tonight settled for fish, steamed vegetables and potatoes. Sighing deeply as he stood back up from peering inside the oven Harry leant against the counter and reached for his phone. The screen lit up immediately with notifications spilling over the lock-screen background; Twitter, Instagram, Whatsapp and finally one lone text. Gareth. Harry typed in his password, maybe slipping up a few times and nearly locking his phone for a minute, and brought up the message.

 **Southgate**  
Harry, can you arrive at 8:30 am instead of 9 on Monday, many thanks.

It wasn’t like Harry couldn’t text, he often did it with his teammates in several group chats but today he just struggled to decide whether he should settle for a simple reply or start a conversation. Inhaling with his fingers hovering above the screen he remembered the fish in the oven and quickly typed a plain ‘Will do’ before placing the phone in the pocket of his joggers. Fortunately, the dinner was fine and Harry neatly plated all of the components and poured a quick glass of water before slowly making his way to the front room. Placing the meal on the coffee table Harry sunk down into the sofa feeling his muscles soften against the plush surface. One more game before returning back to international duty for friendlies, two more days until Monday. Breaking away from his thoughts Harry put on the tv flicking through a few channels before settling for the news and began to eat. The dull hum and voices of the tv acted as background noise for Harry as he found himself thinking about the other England lads.

The World Cup had only made them grow closer as a team, even though some players got on better than others due to personalities and respective clubs they were pretty much a solid family. Harry could never forget those days in Russia: the adrenaline, nerves, cheers, sweat and tears. His first goal on the world stage, to winning the penalty shootout, to his last goal and winning the golden boot with the support of the entire team. Although Gareth had been fairly strict on using phones and social media no one could hide away from the news that the nation was going crazy. He remembers himself, Kyle, Dele, Eric and John listening to a few chants people had created due to their high spirits. And, the incredible support all the travelling fans had given them always making noise to encourage the team even further. But, the memories quickly turned sombre; the loss to Belgium despite it providing an 'easier' route to the final and then tripping up at the last hurdle against Croatia. The heartbreak after everything they had done, after Tripp's freekick and the constant uphill battle throughout the game but it wasn't enough. The evening following the game was almost ingrained in his mind, the dim hotel room, the lack of laughs and cheers from the hallway, no messages asking to celebrate it was just Harry alone already thinking about packing up. Yet, Harry could remember the soft knock at the door and how it brushed against the carpet as it was pushed open, allowing a soft stream of light to enter the room forming a ray just past his feet. He could never forget the look on Gareth’s face when he turned to face him a few moments later, his manager's face was almost conveying several contrasting emotions at once as he pushed the door closed and took small steps closer. It was this conversation again, the one that Harry couldn’t seem to shake no matter how hard he tried.

“I’m sorry.” Harry had blurted out, causing his manager to raise an eyebrow at him and turn his attention directly to the younger one's face.

“I’m sorry for all of this, I should have done better I let you down, the team down I wish it was us celebrating instead of them.” He had stated shortly after, he could remember feeling his voice break as guilt surged through his veins. Meanwhile, Gareth had only stared at him blankly unsure what to reply with in order to fix the situation - what then seemed liked hours of silence was only a couple of minutes, but at the time it was enough to send Harry into a complete worry. Deep breaths, don't cry, stay strong, you are better than this he had chanted in his head.

“Harry, I'm not annoyed, upset or disappointed with you, so don’t worry all right. You did us all proud and we are growing as a squad, it takes time but you have proven you are worthy and shown everyone what this team is about.” Gareth had reassured him, searching the others face for a response. He had only received a simple nod from his skipper, looking like he was on the verge of tears. And then Harry remembered the embrace, an arm around his waist and the other wrapped around his neck with soft yet firm hands rubbing light circles.

"If you ever need to just talk or anything at all Harry, just ask I don't mind." His boss had added, his voice slightly lost due to their closeness. After that, Harry had rested the majority of his weight against Gareth in relief causing them to almost fall over. Harry had felt safe as the warm breath floated past his neck and ear as he was comforted by the man who gave him the responsibility of captaincy and trusted him dearly.

A loud buzz from Harry's phone against the wooden coffee table snapped him out of those emotional moments in Russia. Placing his plate on top of the surface he quickly glanced over at his phone where the screen was lit with the notification.

Dele  
Fornite ???

Harry  
Give me 10

A deep exhale and a slight crack of his right knee as Harry stood up from his previous cosy position on the sofa. He sauntered over to the kitchen with his plate and used his cutlery to help dispose of some scraps in the bin before placing it in the sink to be dealt with in the morning. Dele would help keep him distracted from football, at least for a little while.


	2. Chapter Two

The piercing sound of the alarm snapped Harry out of his slumber, his wonderful dream world slipping away instantly. Groaning, he stretched his arms before swinging a hand to turn off the blaring noise. 7 am on Monday it was almost cruel to be awake at this time; especially with some of Harry’s back muscles screaming in pain as he sat up against the headboard. The room was enveloped in darkness, Harry glanced over to where the curtains were drawn deciding not to bother to open them. Not wasting any more time Harry trudged his way over to the ensuite in order to freshen up before training. Usually showering would only last a few minutes. But, Harry found himself soothed by the hot water rushing down his skin and through his hair. The warmth was somewhat enthralling to him; imagining the heat as if it were the presence of somebody beside him. That was until the shower spouted out a wave of ice cold water causing Harry to squeak at the contact. Quickly hopping out of the shower and turning it off he grabbed a large fluffy towel from the rack and covered himself. With a little over half an hour before he needed to leave Harry reentered his bedroom, swiftly getting dressed and packed up for training. 

The drive to the training ground wasn't far but morning traffic always seemed to add unwanted minutes. By the time Harry had pulled up into the car park, it was 8:22 am, which means he was on time - not that he is ever late. Grabbing his gear Harry walked through the doors to the facility being greeted by the familiar faces of some staff members. Saying quick hellos and exchanging small smiles Harry headed to the changing room to drop of his bags. After placing his belongings on one of the benches he made his way over to the gaffer's office.

Harry swayed from foot to foot outside the door taking in the silence. His hand unconsciously moved to rap his knuckles against the wood ruining the still moment.  
"Come in," Gareth uttered softly from the other side of the door. When Harry pushed the door open his manager’s gaze lifted from the papers upon his desk. Their eyes met and mirrored smiles etched on one another's faces. 

“Take a seat, I just wanted to have a quick chat about the upcoming games.” His boss stated as Harry entered the room and took a seat with little hesitation. The conversation was like many they had shared before; discussing some aims and basic tactics, the desk fan rattling close to them. 

"You alright Harry, taking care of yourself?" Southgate asked as the chatter died down. It caught Harry off guard. A strangled 'huh' noise escaping past his lips, then attempting to clear his throat in order to reply.

"Yeah, course boss." He managed to squeeze out with the little air inside his lungs. The other seemed to sense the uncertainty in the answer yet didn't pry, only humming and nodding softly. 

"Well that's all, I'll see you at training in a bit," Gareth responded, a slight smile lining his lips. Returning the smile Harry stood and headed to the door hesitating at first before turning the handle and walking through the hallways. As Harry arrived back at the changing room he noticed it wasn't empty anymore, Pickford stood alone sorting through his bag already creating a mess on the benches. The keeper caught him entering out of the corner of his eye but remained solely fixated on searching for something of importance.

"Wondered where you were when I came in and saw your bags, have a chat with the gaffer?" Jordan asked, not bothering to turn and face Harry despite sparking the conversation. Glancing at the clock hung up on the wall Harry noticed that it was 8:50 and knew most of the lads would be arriving soon. Not wanting to initiate a full chat he answered with a simple 'yes' and received a knowing glance and nod from the other. Harry felt rude but reminded himself to get into the zone for training and focus on keeping a good run of form.

It was Wednesday night. It was game night. Although it was only a friendly a game is a game and Harry tried to treat everyone the same. Laughter and chatter filled the dressing room, the pre-match adrenaline bouncing off the walls and vibrating back against them. He loved this feeling. Harry also enjoyed the feeling of walking out onto the pitch with his armband tight around his bicep; a constant reminder of his responsibility and leadership role. Wembley stadium always has an unreal atmosphere regardless of the type of match. The continuous roars from the crowd pushing him to perform to his best ability. 

The whistle pierced through the noise and Harry zoned in, focused on the pitch and nothing else. The first half seemed to be over in a flash, the intensity making it more fast paced as the ball flowed across the pitch effortlessly. But no goals. Yet, positivity filled the dressing room at halftime, no one was looking disheartened or unconfident. It was the 82nd minute and nothing had changed. Harry could feel his legs ache every time he chased after the ball or put pressure on the opposition. That was until Raheem had passed him the ball just outside the box, glancing sidewaysHarry noticed the defender to his right tracking his movement. His eyes remained fixed forward and locked onto the keeper. Breathe he reminded himself. He took a touch before striking the ball, carefully watching as it drifted past the keeper's outstretched arm and into the net. Involuntarily Harry found himself racing towards a corner flag and celebrating with a few teammates. Whilst being caught between a mass of shirts his eyes wandered to the dugout, where he could see the manager was also celebrating enthusiastically. 

Full time. Relief washed over Harry as the whistle blew, his body ready to collapse. Despite his own tiredness, he stayed on the pitch applauding the fans for their amazing support. As he made his rounds Harry found his eyes flicker over to the dugout occasionally watching as Gareth patted, hugged and spoke to the other lads. It didn't take long for Harry to find himself heading in that direction. He noticed that everyone else had already gone down the tunnel. As he approached he noticed the manager had a smile plastered across his face. Gareth reached out to grab his loose right hand and pull him into a hug, arms settling around Harry's frame.  
"You did so well." His boss stated with his left hand climbing up to circle gently at his nape and hold there faintly. Before Harry could settle into the embrace and rest his forehead on the older's shoulder Gareth had released him. He felt a light hand rest on the small of his back as he was ushered down the tunnel. The warmth emitting from his manager's hand seeped through the back of his shirt and radiated through his chest. Harry needed to stop thinking like this.


	3. Chapter Three

It was the last international friendly before having to return to club football. The transition was always slightly jarring, going from joking around with everyone on the same team to having to remember they were then on the opposition. Training leading up to the game was intense, with Southgate demanding more from players after the first narrow win. Harry was thankful that these sets of games were at home; he found that travelling took away potential time for rest or practice. Although it did make the expectations higher by playing on home soil in front of the fans. Late kickoffs are Harry's favourite. There was something soothing about the darkness that loomed over the stadium, the crisp cool air of the night and how he wasn't being washed out by the sun. Walking out onto the pitch Harry smiled at the number of fans who had come to watch the game. 

Within the first 20 minutes, it was already 1-1, with Lingard scoring the first goal before the opposition equalised only 7 minutes later. Harry found himself constantly surrounded by at least two defenders, causing him to be isolated from the rest of his team. Games like this were infuriating, everytime the ball would be at his feet someone would swipe it before he could take a second touch. It felt like Harry was just waiting for a defender to drift so he could make a break, but they were smarter than that. He couldn't think of a time since the start of the game where he wasn't being marked so closely. All he could do is watch as the ball was passed about, it rarely coming within close proximity of him. Harry glanced up at one of the display screens noticing there were only a few minutes left until halftime. The whistle blew, and Harry followed everyone else down the tunnel and then into the dressing room. Zoning out of the chatter going on, Harry racked his mind on a way to be more involved and wished the second half would be better. 

But, the second half proved to be very similar to the first 45 minutes. A few touches of the ball, a lack of runs forward and no one putting the pressure on. Rashford and Winks got substituted on to provide some fresh legs but the difference they had was minimal. At this point, Harry had not even had a shot on goal and the disappointment flushed through his veins. With a little over 10 minutes to go Harry began to drop deep. Trying desperately to keep possession in their favour. Harry noticed the opposition's midfielders were tightly passing close to the penalty box, trying to make a break inside and catch someone off guard. Pressing, Harry tried to jockey one of the players off the ball but the other managed to hold onto the ball well. With no one around to give him any support, Harry stuck his left foot in. His foot glanced past the ball and caught the player's shin in the process. Unsurprisingly, the player went down and the referee blew his whistle indicating for a free kick. 

"I got the ball ref, he went down after," Harry exclaimed as the official used his vanishing foam on the surface. Without hesitation, a yellow card came out of his pocket and aimed in Harry's direction for retaliation. Regret coursed through him as he realised the position of the set-piece. Running a hand through his hair Harry made his way over to the wall beside Dier and Stones. As soon as the ball was kicked and floated over the wall dread filled his stomach. Then there was an eruption of cheers and the feeling bubbled up his throat making him feel nauseous. Harry couldn't bring himself to look over to the dugout or make eye-contact with any of his teammates as they set up to kick off.

When the full-time whistle blew Harry wanted the ground to swallow him up. Shaking hands with a few players Harry's mind whirled trying to think what the gaffer was going to say. He headed over to the tunnel where he passed Gareth who only gave him a light clap on the shoulder. Entering the dressing room Harry tugged at the captain's armband chucking it on the bench before taking a seat. The silence in the room was almost deafening with many of the lads quickly showering and waving a small goodbye to escape the tension. Deciding to shower at home Harry untied his boots and switched his shorts for a pair of sweatpants. Not bothering to switch shirts Harry pulled his training jacket on and zipped it up fully. 

"I thought I didn't see you leave." Gareth's voice broke the silence, looking around Harry saw everyone else had gone and since he was so zoned out he didn't hear the door open. The footsteps grew louder as the manager approached him. He watched as the other squatted in front of him a hand resting lightly on his knee.

"I know what's going through your mind Harry, but we lose as a team, not as individuals," Gareth stated with a small smile. Despite the reassuring words Harry couldn't shake the sinking feeling he still felt inside him. He watched intently as his manager lightly grazed his thigh and picked up the armband.

"This is yours for a reason. You are a leader and a role model so don't forget that." He added, placing it in Harry's right hand and clasping his own around it. As Gareth stood back up straight Harry was surprised to be pulled up with him, arms enveloping him immediately when he was on both feet. Harry didn't realise how much he needed this until it happened, he felt himself relax against the strong body holding him closely. 

"Thank you," Harry whispered into Gareth's shoulder. The older man brought a hand up to softly hold the back of Harry's head and stroked his thumb in circles as a response. Pulling away from one another, they shared a smile.

"Come on, you need to get home and get some rest." Gareth voiced and helped Harry gather up his belongings. As they exited the ground and entered the carpark Harry became increasingly aware of how close they were to each other. The other stopped walking and said a quick goodbye with a wave before turning to head to his own car. In that fleeting moment, Harry's chest burned with a desire to pull his manager into a hug with his hand slightly reaching forward subconsciously to grab the other's hand or wrist. But, instead, he watched as the suited man got farther away not even noticing the reach out for him. Shaking his head Harry walked to his car, dumping his bags in the boot and getting into the vehicle. He softly rested his forehead on the steering wheel and closed his eyes - he definitely needed to rest to clear his mind.


	4. Chapter Four

_ Intense lights of a stadium corridor washed over them. Harry was leaning against a wall with his head bowed slightly as the older man spoke. His brain had already decided to mute the speech. His eyes were wandering and focusing on plenty of other things; hands, heat, smile and the closeness. Harry hadn't noticed that the chatter had finished as his mind was completely lost. But, he did notice when his manager took a step closer. Firm hands grasping his sides and floating around his body. A gentle stroke of a thumb as Gareth's hand nudged under Harry's shirt and grazed his bare hip. Harry's eyes fluttered shut when he felt Gareth's fingers touch the skin of his lower back. They left a tingling sensation as they danced across his skin. Goosebumps prickled his skin as warm breath and a silky voice came close to his ear. Harry felt his chest tighten as there was little air in his lungs and his throat became increasingly dry. The overwhelming feeling caused Harry to feel trapped and intoxicated. As emotions coursed through his veins he lost a sense of everything he could feel and think. This only forced his mind into a flurry as… _

Harry shot upright causing his head to spin at the sudden action. He ran his hands over his face trying to comprehend the dream he had just experienced. Harry's eyes burned which was most likely from his fingers brushing over them so much. A buzzing feeling hummed through his body and resonated in his chest causing a flush to spread. Reaching for his phone on the bedside Harry checked the time. The fluorescent screen illuminated the room a little and the time 6:42 am plastered on the screen. Despite the fact it was very early Harry decided that a run and a cold shower was needed to clear his mind.

A week had passed since the dream and Harry had managed to keep himself focused on training and improving his form. They had a home game later today at 5:30 so the drills the day before had been pretty intense. Harry decided to keep his lunch fairly light and simple like always. Whilst eating Harry scrolled through his phone noticing a few news stories highlighting Gareth being in London for a few meetings over the weekend. Swiping past the stories a text notification popped up on his screen from none other than his England boss.

 

**Southgate**

Good luck today, I'll be watching 

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He contemplated whether he meant watching within the comfort of a hotel room or from the stands. Not wanting to sound foolish Harry chose not to ask and simply replied with a 'Thank you'. His eyes flickered to the time and saw it was probably time to get ready to head to the stadium.

Everyone in the dressing room was pumped to be back in action as music blared throughout the room. Harry was involved in a conversation alongside Tripper, Winks and Dele but only contributed briefly as he kept thinking about the text he received. However, none of the lads seemed to detect his lack of chatter due to how loud they were talking and laughing. Standing in the tunnel Harry could already feel the cool air brush past his face and legs. The noise being emitted from the stands was invigorating and he could feel it bounce about his body. Taking a deep breath he listened to the minor chatter die out as he followed Hugo out onto the pitch. 

Twenty minutes in and the game had been fast-paced and tough, but they still managed to dominate the possession. There were a few chances with the clearest one being when Son had hit the crossbar early on. Harry jogged around watching as the ball was passed about and waited for someone to see him in some space. Fortunately, Winks had caught his eye and gave him the ball. With the ball at his feet, Harry was able to make a run forward and saw Dele running with him into the box. Squaring it across he watched as the ball connected with the others foot and was effortlessly hit into the back of the net. Dele ran over and jumped into his arms to celebrate. Huge smiles were on everyone's faces who also came over to join the pair.

At halftime, they received words of encouragement with Poch demanding at least one more goal in order to put the game to bed. Harry was determined to do so as he felt confident after the first half performance. The beginning of the second half had been a little more balanced between the two sides. The clock had just ticked past 70 minutes and they now had a corner. A defender stood close to him but still provided enough room for some movement within the box. Eriksen crossed the ball in, and it floated over the heads of the players in front of Harry. Seizing the opportunity Harry jumped to beat his marker, the ball glanced the top of his head and past the goalkeeper. Cheers filled the stadium as he raced over to the corner flag to hug Christian. Harry looked into the crowd where the England manager might be sitting when heading back into position - even though the chances of spotting him were very minimal. The remainder of the game was a breeze with not much trouble from the other side

The positive energy filled the dressing room with the majority of the lads, including Harry, staying to shower and change. Before leaving Harry collected his belongings and said a quick goodbye to those still left in the room. Walking into the corridor Harry checked his phone with there being little on his screen to take note of. A voice called his name causing him to spin around rapidly on his heels to see who it was. His eyes widened slightly when Gareth sent him a gentle smile and approached him. Returning the gesture Harry tried to block out any thought trying to relay his dream back into the forefront of his mind.

"Thought I'd come down to say congratulations on the win and the goal," Gareth stated with a smile gracing his lips. The praise and the context of the encounter caused heat to rise to Harry's cheeks as he tried processing a response. Before he could utter a word the dressing room door swung open with Dele and Eric heading into the corridor. 

"Hey boss, Harry didn't say you were coming to the game." Eric declared as he came closer to the two of them.

"H probably wanted to keep him all to himself," Dele added cheekily whilst grinning wildly in Harry's direction. The rose colour was definitely more prominent on his cheeks now.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Good job on the win you both played great," Gareth replied calmly whilst giving both boys a pat on the shoulder. The pair stifled their laughter as they continued heading down the corridor and towards the exit.

"Well, I'm sure you want to get home and rest so let us head out shall we." The other proposed. Harry nodded lightly and couldn't ignore the faint 'good lad' that the manager uttered just after. The silence was comfortable as they walked beside each other even though the thoughts circling in his mind were painfully loud. When they got to the area where they would have to depart both of them stopped. Stepping forward without thinking Harry invited Gareth into a hug which was warmly accepted.

"Thank you for coming." Harry murmured, almost instantly regretting the words as they escaped his lips. A soft 'You're welcome' was voiced into the air but Harry was far too focused on the man against him to care. Detangling from one another they shared a smile before turning and walking in separate directions. Harry noticed his heart was beating slightly faster than before - that was definitely a new feeling.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a short and weird chapter but I'm trying to build it up.

More often than not Harry tried to keep away from reading too much into articles and comments from the media. It very rarely helped to improve his morale or enhance his confidence. But this particular article piqued his interest. The title read 'What does England manager Gareth Southgate think of his skipper? '. After reading that Harry couldn't help but click it. It was a pretty lengthy article with it covering key points of one of Gareth's press conferences. Harry skimmed over most parts only stopping to read more on his manager's thoughts on the next two games. They were over a month away, and it was relieving to have a decent break. It allowed the focus to be on the league and helped to team to maintain a good intensity and form. Although Harry felt an unusual heavy feeling in his stomach at the thought. Shaking it off he continued to scroll through the paragraphs trying to find the text that was alluded to in the title. Unsurprisingly it was right at the end of the news story. Closing his eyes Harry contemplated whether or not he actually wanted to read this. He doubted Gareth would say anything negative, he is always about praise and motivation, yet it still made him feel uncertain.    
  
There were a few key points touched on such as:  
_"He has a deep sense of responsibility and professionalism;  his mindset during games is highly admirable of someone of his age and when you consider the amount of pressure he is under. "_  
  
_"Harry is an extremely dedicated player and is passionate about the team and playing games which are important factors for us but also for him to grow." _  
  
_"The discipline Harry demonstrates on and off the field is key for success and he sets a prime example as captain to the others especially the younger players." _  
  
Harry was flooded with a sense of gratitude as he read the overwhelmingly positive comments. In the past, he received similar comments from a range of people, but this felt different. As he ran a hand through his hair, he felt a slight warmth being radiated from his face. Disregarding the feeling Harry closed his phone and decided to busy himself with household tasks instead. But, he couldn't stop the words from floating around his head and making him smile.  
  
The following day at training Harry was in a fantastic mood. His extremely bubbly attitude in the dressing room caused a few teammates to raise an eyebrow but no one questioned the new behaviour. Despite training being full on and challenging the general mood didn't reflect how worn out they were all feeling. Watching from the sidelines as he grabbed a quick drink he noticed the smiles on everyone's faces. The electric atmosphere reminded him of training at the England camp with everyone messing about. The image of Gareth shaking his head with a broad grin on his face as he watched them play with the rubber chicken in Russia arose in his mind. He often wondered how the gaffer managed to put up with the array of antics over the summer, but everyone seemed to appreciate his chill attitude towards it.  
  
Someone shouting Harry's name shifted him back into reality and he realised that right now was not the time to be reliving memories. The next two games were away and are going to be tough, which led to Poch expressing the importance of set pieces. The remainder training was solely focused around defending set pieces and using them to their advantage during a match. During practice Harry managing to squeeze one or two headers past Hugo, his aerial confidence excelling.  
  
A few days later whilst travelling to the game Harry was sat on the coach in his own little bubble. A Spotify playlist was blasting through his earphones causing his mind to fill with a variety of thoughts and feelings. A few of the songs that came on were ones that were played endlessly in the various dressing rooms at the World Cup. To try and focus on other things Harry turned to stare out of the window beside him. He watched intently as the rain pattered against the glass and the road outside. A sudden hand on his shoulder caused him to turn his head to face Dele who was sat next to him. The loud music in his ears was blocking out any other noise so Harry lightly pulled out one of his earbuds to listen to the other.  
  
"You alright H? You seem a little lost in your thoughts over there." Dele asked with a gentle smile.

  
"Yeah, guess I've just got a lot on my mind recently." He replied not wanting to go into much more detail than that. 

  
"Well, I'm here if you want to chat like always." The other stated beaming brightly at him. Harry merely nodded and watched as Dele shifted his attention elsewhere on the coach. Sighing he slipped the earbud back into his ear to immerse himself into his previous state. Hopefully, he would be a little less distracted whilst on the pitch.


	6. Chapter Six

The international break seemed to come around very quickly, not that Harry minded. The two friendlies were away which has consistently proven to be more difficult. Travelling was inconvenient, but Harry didn't mind too much as most of the flights are not over a few hours. Typically, the plane journeys were fairly chill and filled with lots of chatter. Today was no exception, boarding the plane the noise level had already peaked and many of the lads were waiting anxiously for the plane to take off. Harry let Dele sit in the window seat as the other demanded that he wanted to look outside at the sky. Not arguing with the other Harry settled into his seat. He rested his headphones around his head with the music playing softly from them.    
  
At some stage, during the flight, Harry must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew there was a loud clap and there were a pair of hands were shaking his shoulders. Instinctively he jerked forwards and snapped his eyes open, only to be greeted by a phone in his face and a series of laughter. Groaning Harry rubbed the palm of his hand over his face and used his free one to push the obscuring phone away.  

"Boys, play nice not everyone wants to be involved in your mischief," Gareth stated. Harry glanced upwards to catch the manager who was a few rows ahead who had now turned around to face the commotion. Sending an appreciative smile in that direction Harry shifted and glanced at the time. He must have slept the majority of the flight as they were due to land fairly soon.  
  
They had a days training before the game which filled Harry with a sense of relief. The training was mainly rehearsing drills they had practised on the days leading up to the flight but it was better than nothing. The energy around the training camp was positive, and everyone seemed to be excited to get back into action.  
  
Gameday had rolled around and the pre-match buzz in the dressing room was exhilarating. They received some last minute comments from Gareth before they were expected in the tunnel. Harry could hear the crowd roaring with anticipation causing faint goosebumps to prickle across his skin. Maintaining his focus Harry led the rest of the team out onto to the pitch to get the game underway.  
  
The first half had come and gone with very little to take note of. It was a frustrating half with very little opportunities in front of the goal as the opposition always seemed to have an extra man. They were just over an hour in, and it remained goalless despite the countless efforts flying towards their goal. Breathless, Harry continued pushing himself and watched as Raheem began running away with the ball down the wing. The other must have noticed him early on as the ball floated his way without much thought. Now it was game on as Harry pushed his way forwards and towards the box.  
  
Suddenly, whilst Harry was running, he felt studs clash with his right ankle. The defender at fault followed through with his slide tackle and caused him to fall over the top of the opposition player. Harry braced himself for the contact against the pitch. His hands and shoulders landed first before the rest of him followed. A dull throb shot its way up through Harry's leg, his right ankle feeling heavy and hot. It didn't take long until the medical staff had raced over onto the pitch to examine him and immediately take note of his discomfort. A pair of hands grabbed his ankle and gently began moving it to test for any restrictions. Harry could move everything perfectly fine but the pain still remained present and strong. Not taking any chances the staff signalled to the dugout the need for a substitution and carefully helped Harry up onto his feet. Henderson came over to take the captains armband and gave Harry a comforting pat on the shoulder. Slowly, and with the support of the staff, he made his way over to the tunnel. Gareth came over and placed a firm hand on the side of Harry's face with his thumb grazing lightly over the cheekbone before pulling away.  
  
"We'll talk later." He stated before Harry was escorted down the tunnel to be looked over thoroughly.    
  
They didn't have an opportunity to speak after the game. There had been too much of a rush to get everyone on the coach and back to the hotel to rest after the hard-fought draw. The journey back was more or less silent with everyone looking completely exhausted. When they arrived one of the physio team kindly supported Harry as he made his way up to his room to rest.  
  
He managed to carefully clamber on top of the bed and leaned slightly against the headboard and pillows for support. Harry was able to easily take off his left boot and chucked it onto the floor. However, when trying to do the same for the right sparks of pain prevented him. Giving up, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes as frustration filled him. A knock at his door made Harry sigh inwardly. He hoped that if he didn't reply the person would assume he's asleep and then would leave him alone. But that didn't happen. The door scuffed against the carpet as it was pushed opened causing Harry to open his eyes. He watched as Gareth entered and nudged the door shut behind him, now only wearing his dress shirt and trousers. Neither of them spoke as the manager came to sit at the end of the bed by Harry's feet.  
  
"I spoke to the medical staff, and they want to check everything again before we are due to fly tomorrow," Gareth told him, his eyes glancing over Harry's face to read any emotion from the skipper. A gentle hand caressed Harry's ankle which caused his breath to hitch as his manager slowly slipped off his right boot. Despite Gareth being ever so careful when he placed Harry's ankle back onto the bed a sharp pain still shot up his leg. A grimace quickly etched itself onto his face, and Gareth instantly whispered a small sorry whilst not taking his eyes off Harry. He tried his hardest to not show how much the movement had hurt and attempted to prevent his eyes from welling up. But Gareth seemed to notice the internal struggle of emotions.

"Harry, you are injured, there is nothing to be ashamed or frustrated about." Gareth declared as he shifted to sit beside Harry against the headboard of the bed. Before he could react Gareth had placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down to rest on his shoulder. The thumb resting there stroked delicate circles over his nape causing a small sigh to be let out past his lips. Harry ignored the warmth that was spreading to his face and throughout his chest and simply relaxed against his manager. Gareth had uttered something about getting some rest into his hair. But Harry had already tuned out and started slipping into a peaceful slumber. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed as he let exhaustion consume him, although his heart still raced in his chest. Yet, this time Harry knew why. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The constant vibrations from his phone on the bedside table caused Harry to stir awake. The hotel room was still blanketed in darkness with a faint stream of light peaking past the drawn curtains. But it was the softness of the duvet engulfing him which made Harry widen his eyes. He definitely didn't remember getting under the blankets last night. Shifting his gaze, he looked to his left and saw it was empty. Then it all came flooding back to him. Warmth raced to his face as he realised that Gareth must have moved him under the covers once he fell asleep. Harry patted the empty space beside him just to make sure he had indeed been left alone, once he confirmed it he let out a sad sigh.

A harsh buzz from his phone disrupted his moment of sadness. Harry reached over carefully to grab it, trying to not move so suddenly and allow the pain to return. The screen lit up a small bubble around him as notifications began to emerge rapidly. Harry was not interested in the social media alerts but found himself unlocking the phone swiftly to check his most recent message.

**Southgate**  
The physio staff are coming to see you at 9

Harry had just over an hour until the staff would come up to do another recheck of his fitness. A shower was tempting but Harry thought that testing his ankle like that wasn't the best of ideas. Instead, he chose to get changed into some new, comfortable clothes since the ones he has on are completely wrinkled. The hardest part was getting out of bed without knocking his ankle or rushing any movements due to his own impatience. Eventually, Harry was able to stand up cautiously and gradually made his way around the room to find new clothes. He occasionally leant against objects for balance and relief. Changing wasn't so bad. However, there was a wave of frustration when he wasn't to find an effective way to take off or replace his sock. Therefore he had to keep the same one on and embrace wearing odd socks for the day.

Harry was sat scrolling through his phone when there was a knock at the door. Not moving he told them to come in and watched as two physio staff entered with a few bags. They wasted no time in coming over, quickly instructing Harry to complete certain actions as tests. There was a faint dull pain in his ankle, but then again he hadn't been using it a lot today and the exercises were barely strenuous. He could tell that the staff looked unsatisfied as they jotted down a few notes before grabbing some bandages and tape.

"It doesn't seem too serious, but you definitely are not fit to play. We'll strap it up and see how you walk to decide if any further action is needed." One of them stated, all Harry could do was nod softly. He felt deflated and empty knowing he was most likely going to be out for a while. Harry couldn't watch as they bandaged up his ankle for support. Slowly, they helped him up to his feet and asked him to walk around at his own pace. It wasn't easy. Whenever he put too much pressure against the floor, it caused the joint to seize up and the tape didn't help by not allowing much bend. Then with assistance, he was planted firmly back onto the edge of the bed. Once again they started talking to Harry but he wasn't paying too much attention. He picked up a few things mentioned such as; crutches, a flight home and giving the manager an update. All Harry could do was nod along complacently and then watch as the staff left shortly after.

Harry's throat tightened, and he brought in a short intake of breath. No longer being able to bottle up his emotions, he let a few small tears roll down his cheeks. He supported his head in his hands and tried to regulate his erratic breathing. To try and regain control Harry blinked rapidly to prevent any more tears and attempted to stop his rapid breathing. Since he was too busy focusing on himself, he didn't notice the fact that the door had been opened and that someone had entered the room.

"Harry please don't be upset, the injury is unfortunate but you'll bounce back like always." Gareth's calming voice helped him refocus and stifle his soft sobs. Within an instant, a hand was rubbing circles upon his back, and Harry closed his eyes at the sweet touch. His manager whispered something about him being a 'strong lad' but his own heartbeat in his ears blocked out the comment. After a couple of minutes, the contact disappeared, and Gareth began to wander around the room to pack up any loose items. Harry furrowed his eyebrows but watched eagerly, following every minor and graceful movement that the older man carried out. Once everything was packed into his suitcase Gareth sent him a glance followed by a gentle smile. He walked over and handed Harry a spare pair of trainers to put on. The other offered to help with the right shoe which Harry couldn't deny.

"Come on, we'll all be heading to the airport together so we better get down to the lobby," Gareth mentioned as he stood back up and grasped Harry's suitcase. Taking his time Harry joined his manager as they exited the room, appreciating the slow pace they were walking at and the fact that he was able to stop when he wanted. Gradually, the pair made their way down to the lobby where they were greeted happily by the rest of the team and where he was given crutches to aid his journey.

Whilst on the coach to the airport Harry joined in on a few of the conservations occurring. The chatter and laughter helped to distract him from the injury. However, a pang of sadness washed over him as he overheard some of the lads talking about their excitement for the upcoming game. Harry wished that he could join them but understood that he required rest to aid his recovery.

Departing from everyone at the airport was difficult. All his teammates offered him kind words of support and encouragement, which managed to boost his mood a little. Most of the lads he would see soon enough at Tottenham but with the others, he had no idea. Yet, the hardest goodbye was the last one.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," Gareth mumbled into his shoulder as they joined in a tender embrace. He let out of a silent sigh as his muscles relaxed whilst the strong arms held him close. Once they pulled away from one another Gareth placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and provided him with reassurance. Smiling gratefully Harry carefully turned on his crutches and headed to his gate to catch the fight back to London.

The plane was reasonably quiet with only very minimal chatter. As they took off Harry looked out of the window watching as the city disappeared beneath him. He already missed everyone. He already missed _him_. Shaking his head, he placed his earphones in ears and switched on his playlist. Hopefully, sleep will help empty his mind.


	8. Chapter Eight

When Harry sat down to watch the England match he couldn't shake the feeling of sadness that filled him. The feeling only grew as he watched his teammates walk out onto the pitch together. He wished he could join them, listening to the fans cheer and the national anthems blare around the packed stadium. However, the intensity of the game managed to push back the negative thoughts as he was far too focused to think about anything else. Fortunately, the lads managed to pick up a hard-fought one-nil win which would definitely help with team confidence going forward. But, as he watched Gareth hug everyone before they headed down the tunnel a faint bubble of gloom and bitterness loomed over him. Shaking his head, he switched off the tv and decided it was probably best to head to bed now anyway. Yet his thoughts still followed him in his dreams.  
  
A few days had passed, and Harry had solely focused on allowing his body to rest. He tried to avoid pushing his limits whilst doing simple exercises to rebuild strength and mobility in his ankle. And today had been no different. Harry had spent the morning following the advice from both the England and Tottenham medical team in order to aid his recovery, despite its repetitiveness it was fairly soothing. He had no plans for the afternoon or evening so chose to stay in and catch up on tv shows he had fallen behind on. That was until there was a knock at the door. Harry furrowed his eyebrows; he wasn't expecting anyone over nor did he think it would be the postman. Slowly he made his way over and unlocked the front door to open it. He was more than pleasantly surprised to see Gareth standing on his porch, dressed more casual than his normal attire at matches or press conferences.  
  
"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I thought I'd pop round whilst I'm still in the area," Gareth stated with his voice laced with some uncertainty as he spoke. It sounded like he was almost second-guessing himself. Harry promptly shook his head and moved out of the way to let his manager inside his home. Once he closed the door behind them, he politely offered Gareth a drink, not sure what else to say to fill the silence. The other gladly took up the offer of a cup of tea. But, as Harry went to move in the direction of the kitchen Gareth grabbed his wrist lightly.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get it, and you need to relax. Would you like tea as well?" The older male asked softly, the grip on his wrist was causing his skin to tingle as he nodded dumbly. As the warmth left him Harry felt like a stranger in his own house. Deciding not to dwell any longer in the hallway he headed back to the front room. Harry returned to his previous comfortable position on the sofa and twiddled his thumbs whilst he waited. It only took a couple of minutes until Harry was joined by Gareth who carefully came in carrying two hot mugs. He took his own cup of tea from the other's hands, being extra cautious to not spill the contents everywhere. As Gareth sat down, he sent him a gentle smile as they locked eyes and everything seemed to just fall into place. Harry found himself momentarily lost in Gareth's eyes. However, the burning mug in his hands caused him to snap out of the daydream so he could hastily place the tea back down on the table.  
  
"You didn't burn yourself did you?" His manager questioned intently, placing his own mug on the coffee table in order to grab Harry's hand to inspect it. At this point, Harry didn't know what was hotter, his face or their mugs of tea. He stared down at the hand lightly holding his own, the grasp not wanting to end, which caused Harry to let out a shaky breath. The noise must have worried Gareth as his spare hand was used to tilt Harry's chin upwards so they could regain eye contact. As soon as Harry saw those warm eyes flicker downwards towards his lips his heartbeat accelerated.    
  
The other mumbled something about if this was okay but Harry's mind was far too chaotic to listen. He instinctively closed his eyes as warm breath began to faintly fan over his face. Within a moment Gareth pressed his lips against his own, and Harry felt his body loosen and reached his arms around the older's shoulders. What was at first a gentle, delicate kiss quickly turned more passionate as a firm hand held the back of his head in order to deepen the kiss. Once they parted, they rested their foreheads softly against one another with their noses almost meeting for an Eskimo kiss. As the distance between them increased once more Gareth stroked a thumb past Harry's cheekbone and across his lips. The gesture caused goosebumps to prickle Harry's skin and a reddish hue to paint his face as his eyes fluttered shut again.    
  
"I think our tea might be getting cold." Harry murmured which elicited a light chuckle from Gareth as an arm swung around his shoulders. He allowed himself to nuzzle into his manger's side, his head resting in the crook of Gareth's neck for comfort and warmth. He was gently passed his cup of tea, which he gradually nursed whilst a hand ran itself through his blond hair. Harry could feel all tension and negativity wash out of his body in that instant, everything felt content and at ease. They stayed cuddled up close to one another for a while. They were simply just enjoying the presence of one another and slowly drinking their tea. Once both mugs were empty, Harry rested his head softly on Gareth's chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep, we'll talk when you wake up." The gentle voice lulled him further into a slumber as his body wrapped itself closer to Gareth. A soft sigh escaped Harry as strong arms enveloped him, bringing him even closer to the comforting body. Just as Harry was about to drift off a light kiss was pressed into his hair, which caused a small smile to grace his face. At this moment he couldn't ask for anything more.


	9. Chapter Nine

When Harry woke up, he kept his eyes closed. His body was no longer tired, but he did not want to disrupt the moment. Instead, he listened to the gentle heartbeat beneath his ear and the sound of light breathing close to his head. It was peaceful. That was until Harry's right arm began to go numb as it was trapped between his body and Gareth's. Shifting slowly, he tried to avoid causing too much movement to wake up the older man. But it didn't work out. As Harry moved in order to be half splayed across Gareth his elbow and knee nudged at the other body causing it to stir. When he opened his eyes Harry was met with the older male looking down at him, a smile planted on his face. He shuffled his way up so he could nuzzle into his manager's neck for more warmth. A hand reached out to gently push some of his blond hair back from his face and a light kiss was placed on his forehead. The lips then trailed to the tip of his nose and then finally met his own. It was short and sweet, but Harry didn't mind, he was still completely lost in his own bliss at the fact that this was real.  
  
“I've been wanting to do this since Russia,” Harry mumbled into the soft shirt fabric clinging to his manager's frame. He felt a light chuckle rumble through the other's chest as an arm wrapped itself tightly around his body.    
  
“So have I. You don't know how many times I came close to kissing you on the pitch when we were out there,” Gareth stated. His fingers rubbing patterns into some of the exposed skin close to Harry's hip. The comment made his mind race. Instantly, his head was filled with images of them on the pitch after a match. They stemmed from his manager pulling him into a kiss whilst telling Harry how proud he was too much more dangerous thoughts. He shook his head; those thoughts were not for now, especially not when he was pressed so closely against Gareth.  
  
“Why didn't you?” Harry asked with his fingers playing with the hem of Gareth's shirt. He saw the other raise an eyebrow at his question and let out a soft sigh. There was a brief moment where the other contemplated his words before finally speaking.  
  
“I was scared, it wasn't even because of the crowd or anything but because I didn’t want to read it wrong. Our relationship is so important for the team, and I didn't want to ruin it.” Gareth answered and dipped down to place a light peck on Harry's temple. There had always been an unusual nervous energy in Russia, but Harry thought it was because of the tournament opposed to him. He sent him a beaming smile and kissed Gareth's jaw to reassure him.  
  
A buzz from a phone interrupted the sentimental moment. The older male started to pat down his pockets in order to find the device. Unlocking the phone, the glowing screen made Harry close his eyes and wince. But Gareth typed away, not seeming to mind the bright light. Blinking a few times, he noticed the time plastered on the phone and a heavy, sinking feeling settled in his stomach. It was nearing 10 pm, and he was sure that the other had plans for tomorrow so would need to go. Gareth must have caught the sense of worry as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He reached out to grab Harry's hand and laced their fingers together.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Gareth whispered into Harry's blond hair. The question was stupid, and he knew the other was just asking to be polite. Harry nodded against his chest and almost fell off the sofa when Gareth began to shift to sit up. Fortunately, the arm wrapped firmly around his waist prevented him from doing so, and they were able to move so they could both sit upwards. At this point in time, Harry was able to take in the darkness of his home, and he couldn't believe they slept so contently for so long.  
  
"I think it's for best we move up the bedroom as I don't think I can handle lying down on the sofa much longer," Gareth mentioned. He stretched his arms slightly as he spoke to release some built up tension. Despite Harry knowing that his manager only wanted to move to the bedroom for sleep his face still dusted a pale red shade at the thought of something more. Their hands interlinked once more as he was carefully pulled up onto his feet and he tried to hide his discomfort when he put a lot of weight on his ankle. Gareth sent him a look of worry and proceeded to allow Harry to lean against him for support, which was gladly appreciated.    
  
It took them longer than necessary to reach Harry's bedroom. Gareth was extremely cautious of the younger male going up the stairs, despite the fact he had done it plenty of times prior on his own. The bedroom was warm and cosy, and his bed had never looked so inviting. The covers were already pushed back and a mess from this morning when Harry was too lazy to make the bed; silently wishing that he did now. Their hands parted as Gareth slipped out of his shoes before climbing onto the bed. Not wanting to wait any longer Harry joined him upon the soft surface. Within moments his back was being pulled against the other's firm chest and strong arms enveloped him. It was a mess of limbs and heat but neither seemed to mind.  
  
"Comfy?" Gareth murmured gently to which Harry responded with a gentle hum. His heart was pounding in his chest, but the rest of his body was calm, melting into the mattress and the body beside him. A few light kisses were pressed into his neck making Harry sigh with pleasure. The thick duvet covered their bodies and everything felt right. Without thinking, Harry uttered 'I love you' into the silence and when he felt a hand grasp his like before he released the breath he was holding. And the words 'I love you too' had never sounded more beautiful.


	10. Chapter Ten

As Harry rolled onto his side half asleep he was confused when he didn't collide with another body. His eyes shot open and saw the empty space next to him. Sitting up his mind was swimming with doubt as he looked around the room for any indication on where the other may be. But nothing. Harry managed to swallow down his disappointment of being left alone with no note or anything. Betrayal hammered through his chest as he clutched the sheets up to his heart. He wanted desperately to check the rest of his house. But some of his muscles ached when he went to move, most likely from the weird position he slept in on the sofa the yesterday. However, he found his heart swell when he saw Gareth enter the bedroom with two mugs, smiling at him when he noticed he was awake. _He didn't deserve this._

"Good morning. I didn't know if you'd be hungry straight away so I just made tea, I hope that's okay." Gareth stated as he handed a blue mug to Harry before carefully sitting on the bed beside him. Harry's fondness and gratitude must have shown on his face as the older's cheeks were now dusted with a soft blush. He whispered a small 'thank you' just to make sure Gareth knew that he appreciated it. All the previous doubt that was instilled in his mind had gone. It was overthrown by the image of his manager sat beside him, mug held in two hands and a faint smile on his lips. Gareth must have caught his not so subtle stare as his right hand met Harry's free one, his thumb running over his knuckles gently. Harry would never get sick of seeing the other male smile at him.

They sat and drank in silence. At some point, Gareth had switched on the tv, which plastered on the far wall, changing it to the news. Their hands were still laced together and Harry hummed softly as warmth spread up his arm to his chest. When his mug was empty, he shifted and leant to place it upon the bedside table causing the muscles in his back and arms to twinge in pain. Harry let out a noise of discomfort and the older sent him a worried glance whilst placing his own mug down.

"My muscles are just sore, nothing to worry about." Harry attempted to reassure the other but it didn't seem to lessen his initial worry. Gareth came in closer and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. The sweet gesture making the corners of Harry's lips twitch up into a smile.

"How about I run you a bath? I think you need to relax Harry." Gareth proposed, the idea immediately put Harry's mind at ease and suddenly he longed to soak in hot, bubbly water. He nodded his head as an answer and slowly walked with him to the bathroom. Harry sat patiently on the toilet seat lid and watched eagerly as Gareth rolled up his sleeves then turned on the taps. A mixture of bath soaks got poured into the tub causing the water to turn a pale pink colour and a layer of bubbles to sit on the surface. The taps were turned off when the water reached a reasonable level, allowing Harry to submerge himself but not enough for it to spill over the sides.

Harry began to strip from his wrinkled clothes. Whilst he did so Gareth found a towel to place on the floor and another one for him to wrap himself in when he had finished. To avoid any unnecessary awkwardness Harry got undressed and into the bath fairly quickly. He let out a gentle sigh and closed his eyes as the warm water ran over his body, the bubbles tickling his skin slightly.

"Join me?" It came out more like a question than Harry intended it to. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gareth looking back at him with wide eyes and contemplating the idea. However, after a few moments of hesitation, he also began to undress. He neatly folded his clothes and placed them upon one of the towel cabinets. Harry shuffled forwards in the bath and bent his legs up slightly to create more room. Gareth climbed in behind him causing the water to rise a little more over them. There wasn't a lot of room, and it wasn't the most comfortable position to be in with sore muscles. However, Harry appreciated the closeness and intimate moment.

They spent a couple of minutes just enjoying one another's presence before Gareth offered to give him a massage to help ease any tension. Gladly accepting Harry passed him an orange-scented shower gel to use. He couldn't prevent the noises from spilling past his lips as Gareth's firm hands began to press into the muscles in his back and shoulders. Harry felt pressure slowly diffuse out of him as the fingers moved gracefully across his skin. _What did he do to deserve this?_ As he allowed the other to work on trying to soothe his body, he tried to calm his own racing mind. Thoughts began to swirl through his brain of all of this simply disappearing and him being left alone again. Harry bit his lip and tried to swallow down any negativity disrupting the sweet moment between them. But he couldn't stop it.

"This isn't just a one-time thing whatever is going on between us now, is it?" Harry questioned his mind still containing floods of doubts. The hands on his shoulders stop their movement and were now drawing patterns and lines instead, which seemed to be due to the older man's nerves. The breath Harry was holding was released when he felt lips touch the nape of his neck, causing goosebumps to prickle his skin.

"Do you remember what I said last night? I love you, Harry, and I'm excited to start a new journey between us." Harry felt his face heat up at the comment and he leant back against Gareth's chest. A damp hand lightly ran itself through his hair whilst the other came to rest gently on his chest. Harry whispered a soft 'I love you too' back, receiving a series of kisses down the side of his face until they finally met each other's lips. Arms enveloped him tightly, and he hummed in delight at the feeling. Harry couldn't wait for more of this to be in his future with Gareth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that this would be a good place to stop with this story. I may revisit it for a sequel in the future, however, have no plans at the moment. Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
